


Knight II

by Red_Cheshire



Series: Poems For That Rainy Day [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: There once was a boy who wanted to a be a hero.~Part two of four.





	Knight II

There once was a boy who wanted to be a hero.  
  
But those around him were cold and cruel.  
  
They sought his warmth, his light for themselves.  
  
Piece by piece they chipped away at the boy, at his heart.  
  
And the boy died.

  
  
For small cruelties add up.

  
  
And from the ashes, from the embers, arose a man.  
  
The man was rough, and his heart was full of sharp edges.  
  
He guarded his heart tightly.  
  
For he had been used before.  
  
His kindness mistreated.


End file.
